


Руки, что сотворили все это

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Author: MajorEnglishEsquire, Family, M/M, Need, Road Trips, Supernatural Season 08, Team Free Will, Texting, Translation, Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль путешествует с ангельской скрижалью один, без Винчестеров. Однажды Дин получает сообщение с незнакомого номера. (Дин и Кас разговаривают на языке тоски и желания.)<br/>Это перевод чудесного фика "Hands, From Which All Things Are Built" автора MajorEnglishEsquire<br/>This is a translation of the amazing fic "Hands, From Which All Things Are Built" by MajorEnglishEsquire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руки, что сотворили все это

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands, From Which All Things Are Built](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747324) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 



> Dear MajorEnglishEsquire,  
> Thank you again for your kind permission to translate this fantastic fic. I can't express my gratitude enough and I'm looking forward to read your new works!
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! The author deserves some appreciation, folks, trust me!
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Автор это заслужил, потому что он потрясающий!
> 
> Video and art inspired by this fic:  
> Video by KisVani: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8uboWrQCI4  
> Art by Nastya Blacki: http://savepic.su/6105649.png

Кас путешествует.

 

Он планирует залечь на дно, и это значит, что ему нужно заблокировать ангельскую болтовню в своем разуме. Это легко: как только Кастиэль освободился от власти Наоми, он сделал это автоматически. Он больше не тянется мысленно к своим братьям и сестрам, лишь чувствует вибрацию на очень низкой частоте, постоянно сканируя окружающий мир в поисках возможной угрозы.

 

Также это означает, что Кастиэлю следует отказаться от полетов — хотя бы на некоторое время. К тому же скрижаль всей своей тяжестью пригибает его к земле, и он в любом случае не сумеет далеко улететь. Такое впечатление, что она обладает зачатками сознания и считает, что у Кастиэля получится уберечь ее. Ему кажется, от скрижали исходит что-то вроде волн, содержащих инструкции по ее защите. Когда Кастиэль держит ее в руке, он испытывает определенные ощущения: скрижаль окружает подобие защитной ауры или какая-то старая, угасающая эмоция. Возможно, древнее благословение, которое почти перестало действовать. Трудно быть в этом уверенным, но Кастиэль не сомневается, что чувствует именно это.

 

Он садится в автобус. Пересаживается на другой. Решает купить билет на поезд в противоположном направлении.

 

Три дня спустя Кастиэль стоит на очередном автовокзале в Мэне. Он ждет следующий автобус и раздумывает, не пойти ли в маленький парк за стоянкой. Капли моросящего дождя стекают по окнам старой и неприметной машины. Кастиэль не узнает марку, но думает, что если бы Винчестерам понадобилась машина, они бы выбрали как раз такую.

 

По стоянке бродят и другие люди. Многие из них собрались под козырьком автобусной остановки слева от него. У дверей вокзала женщина в красном свитере обнимает худого мальчика. Кас идет дальше, в парк.

 

Гулять там приятно, несмотря на сырость. Пчел нет; но он видит двух псов и их хозяев.

 

Одному псу нравится Кастиэль. Его хозяин спокойно курит, пока Кас гладит длинную золотистую шерсть, а пес лижет ему руку и тычется лбом в колени.

 

Какое-то время такие встречи составляют его жизнь. На остановке девочка замирает перед переходом, боясь пересечь огромный перекресток. Кастиэль помогает ей перейти дорогу. В автобусе едет женщина, чья одежда и практически все вещи украшены бирюзой. Кас вежливо беседует с ней, хотя эта беседа ему не так уж и нужна. Разговор мог бы заинтересовать его, но в сумке лежит тяжкое бремя, и общением лучше не увлекаться. Так безопаснее.

 

Однажды ночью, на остановке в Вирджинии, Кастиэль замечает девушку с истерзанной, окровавленной душой и пустым взглядом. Ее улыбка напоминает улыбку Мэг, и она точно так же не оставляет попыток заставить покраснеть своего спутника — одетого в деловой костюм мужчину с тихим голосом, который в каком-то роде является отражением Каса, по крайней мере внешне.

 

Клинок Кастиэля омыт в крови очень многих его братьев и сестер.

 

Боль от смерти Мэг пульсирует в нем, и она — не то чтобы Дин и Сэм оценили эту параллель — сравнима с той болью, что они чувствовали, когда потеряли Бобби Сингера. Но гибель Мэг — всего лишь еще одна нота в какофонии голосов умерших. Ожидаемая утрата. Закономерный исход. Как возможная смерть самого Кастиэля. Как смерть любого другого человека.

 

(Что-нибудь в конечном счете убьет Сэма. Кто-нибудь в конечном счете убьет Дина.)

 

Не в силах больше смотреть на темноволосую девушку и ее хорошо одетого спутника, Кастиэль притворяется спящим, пока ждет свой автобус.

 

* * *

 

Он не нуждается в чьей-либо компании. Кастиэлю хочется думать о поиске подходящих тайников и убежищ, о том, в каких направлениях путешествовать, чтобы сбить преследователей со следа. Он хочет сосредоточиться на том, как сделать это правильно.

 

Но на поверхности Земли время кажется бесконечным. Оно течет… так медленно.

 

И люди в автобусах и поездах, автостопщики или те, кто меняет проколовшиеся колеса на обочинах дорог, — все они так же одиноки, как и Кастиэль. Но это их выбор. И хотя Кастиэль считает, что он должен быть один (на самом деле, вероятно, он должен быть один, даже если не возит по всей стране священную скрижаль), сам он сейчас не выбрал бы одиночество.

 

Когда люди пытаются заговорить с ним, становится только хуже. Кастиэль больше двух недель ни с кем не говорил: он либо куда-то ехал, либо готовился пуститься в дорогу. Никто из этих людей — а разговоры с ними Кастиэль не может себе позволить, ради собственной безопасности и для того, чтобы защитить скрижаль, — никто из них не знает, чем он является. Кем он является. Они не подозревают о разрушительных войнах, что ведутся за их спинами. И вряд ли подарят свою любовь измазанным кровью охотникам, изгнавшим тех демонов, что захватили бы их тела, или убившим монстров, которые съели бы их, представься такая возможность.

 

Мнение религиозных людей вроде тех, что бродят по свету, «спасая» души тихими песнями, блаженными выражениями на своих лицах и разноцветными брошюрами, их восприятие ангелов совершенно чужды Кастиэлю. Он понимает, что на их молитвы не ответит ни один ангел. Если бы Кастиэль был более равнодушным, он бы посмеялся над ними. Вместо этого он словно смотрит на себя издалека. Когда они начинают упоминать Иисуса, Кастиэль морщится и стремится уйти под предлогом того, что ему понадобилось в туалет или что он увидел кого-то знакомого в толпе.

 

Он почти слышит, как Дин произносит: «Ох уж эти гражданские».

 

Чтобы вернуться к Скалистым горам, Кастиэль объезжает то место, где в последний раз видели Винчестеров, по самой широкой дуге.

 

* * *

 

«HLN» — дешевая пародия на новостной канал. Его показывают в придорожном кафе в Айдахо. Подробности о «странных убийствах» в Оклахоме не разглашаются, но даже без них ясно, что там не обошлось без демонов. Вполне возможно, что внезапное прекращение этих убийств связано с вмешательством охотников.

 

Но в итоге Кастиэль покидает кафе не из-за унылого репортажа «HLN», а из-за усевшейся за столик семьи. Он раздумывает, не начать ли путешествовать автостопом, зная, что водитель грузовика не откажет ему в помощи.

 

У него на примете несколько кандидатов, чьи умы заняты исключительно едой и дорогой. Никаких предосудительных или опасных мыслей. А потом из машины вылезает мужчина с двумя маленькими сыновьями.

 

Джинсы у мальчиков подвернуты, на их головах — кепки с яркими надписями, и они явно получают от путешествия огромное удовольствие. Их отец измотан, но находит в себе силы улыбнуться детям, несмотря на усталость. Мальчики привычно несутся к столику, и старший брат уступает младшему понравившееся ему место.

 

Кастиэль оказывается на улице прежде, чем сознает это. Он останавливается — убедиться, что желание улететь не затуманит разум, — и садится на освещенную солнцем свободную лавочку для пикников на другой стороне стоянки.

 

Неделю назад Кастиэль выбросил все из карманов в мусорный контейнер в Мичигане. На следующей остановке он приобрел дешевый мобильный телефон, не заплатив за него ни цента. За автобусные билеты он расплатился с помощью воздействия на ум продавца. Некоего внушения. Со скрижалью в руках сделать это не составляло труда. Ни убеждения, ни непосредственного общения практически не требовалось, за что Кастиэль был благодарен. Чем меньше слов, тем лучше.

 

До этого момента.

 

На экране телефона высвечивается время. Сейчас где-то около полудня.

 

Во время своих путешествий Кастиэль видел миллиарды пчел. Слышал пение не похожих друг на друга птиц в разных штатах. Встречался с людьми или просто делил с ними пространство. Он скучает по своей семье.

 

Кастиэль открывает на новом телефоне текстовое меню и начинает печатать.

 

* * *

 

Дин получает сообщение с незнакомого номера: «Нам надо поговорить».  


Он хмурится и захлопывает крышку ноутбука. Отступает на кухню. Сэм бросает на него мимолетный взгляд и вновь утыкается в книгу, продолжая делать пометки.

 

Сначала Дин пробует позвонить. Но никто не берет трубку.

 

«Кто это?» — спрашивает он.

 

«Мне нужно поговорить с тобой».

 

«Кто-то ошибся номером, это ясно», — фыркая, думает Дин.

 

«Конечно. Что на тебе надето?» — легкомысленно пишет он. Обычно люди внимательно проверяют, какой номер набрали, когда получают грязные разговорчики в ответ.

 

«На мне та же самая одежда, которую я носил с того дня, как мы встретились».

 

Это заставляет Дина задуматься. Он знает, кого хотел бы видеть на месте неизвестного собеседника. Не представляет, к кому еще могут относиться эти слова.

 

Если. Если это Кас. Тогда у него есть причина, чтобы выражаться туманно. Если он уверен, что его новая миссия или что-то в этом духе — защищать чертову скрижаль, то он не скажет ни свое имя, ни где он находится.

 

Им обоим лучше скрывать, кто они такие. На каждом углу их поджидает Кроули, а подозрительные типы множатся, как грибы после дождя. Вероятно — возможно, — это убийцы, нанятые Наоми. Но Дину необходимо знать. Знать, что это на самом деле Кас.

 

«Докажи», — пишет он.

 

Пауза затягивается. Не желая сомневаться и гадать, что происходит, Дин кладет телефон на стойку и начинает лениво доставать из шкафчиков хлеб и прочее, чтобы приготовить сэндвич. Он вновь подходит к стойке и гипнотизирует телефон, не озаботившись взять тарелку, достать ветчину или поискать майонез. Дин должен знать. Он стоит и ждет.

 

Экран телефона загорается.

 

«В этом твоя проблема, — написано в сообщении. — У тебя нет веры».

 

Дин отвечает не сразу. Он вытирает руки о джинсы и несколько раз перепечатывает собственный текст.

 

«Где ты?»

 

«Позвони мне…»

 

«Встретимся в…»

 

«С тобой все в порядке?»

 

Дин отправляет последний вариант.

 

Ответ не приходит очень долго. В конце концов Дин откладывает телефон, наливает в стакан воды и идет в ванную ниже по коридору, чтобы брызнуть этой водой себе в лицо. Он множество раз проверяет, нет ли входящих СМС, надеясь, что тишина означает одно — он получит длинное сообщение.

 

«Нет. Ты нужен мне».

 

Тогда возвращайся домой, хочет сказать Дин. Но вместо этого пишет: «Я здесь».

 

* * *

 

Переписка — это не то, к чему они привыкли, но постепенно писать друг другу становится легче.

 

Кас задает банальные вопросы. Например, о том, как поживает его брат, чем занимается Дин и обо всех тех мелочах, о которых он может спрашивать, пока они не найдут способ рассказать друг другу то, что не пошлешь в полет по радиоволнам с именами и названиями городов.

 

Дин знает, что Кас не ответит на прямой вопрос, где он сейчас или где он был и по какой причине покинул их. Он все еще желает знать, почему Кас считает, что скрижаль необходимо прятать от него и от Сэма.

 

Дин ищет слова, пытаясь понять, что, черт побери, сказать. В итоге он убирает телефон в карман, ставит тарелку с сэндвичем перед Сэмом и уходит в свою комнату. Садится на край кровати, продолжая размышлять.

 

«Скажи что-нибудь», — наконец требует он.

 

Кас пишет: «Я раньше не замечал, как много тут дорог».

 

Дину интересно, как Кастиэль платит за проезд. Или, вероятно, это попытка запутать его — и на самом деле Кастиэль отсиживается в какой-нибудь норе. Один.

 

У Дина несколько вариантов. Он может сочувственно заметить, что бродягой быть одиноко, или подкинуть пару советов, или спросить у Кастиэля, есть ли у него машина.

 

Но это будет неправильно. С подобными вещами не шутят. Над следующим сообщением Дин думает очень долго, заранее сожалея, что, возможно, ему все равно не удастся донести до Каса свою мысль.

 

«Ты не обязан все делать в одиночку. Мы должны работать над этим вместе. Мы будем осторожны. Все получается быстрее, когда мы работаем вместе».

 

Дин ждет. Открывает пустую страницу. «Пожалуйста. Ты нужен мне здесь».

 

Прежде чем он успевает нажать на «отправить», приходит новое сообщение. Дин стирает неотправленный черновик.

 

«Эту часть могу сделать только я», — говорит Кас.

 

«Нет, — мысленно возражает Дин. — Это не так».

 

Но он не злится. Он просто не в состоянии. Дин грубо ощупывает челюсть, вспоминая, как она срасталась под прикосновением Кастиэля.

 

«Будь осторожен. Позвони, если тебе понадобится подкрепление». Дин не знает, что еще сказать. Он меняет «понадобится подкрепление» на «буду нужен я» и отправляет СМС.

 

* * *

 

Кастиэль не знает, что еще сказать. Он не станет звонить. Он не может. Кастиэль выключает телефон.

 

* * *

 

Дин предпочитает переписываться с Касом на его условиях. Если он отправит сообщение, на которое Кас не ответит в течение дня, Дин окажется в дурацком положении. Почувствует себя идиотом, потому что требует внимания от того, кому никогда не выпадает шанса быть собой. Потому что в его словах нет и намека на что-то важное. Потому что ангел смотрит на время и личные проблемы с точки зрения их значимости для всей планеты, а все, на что способен Дин, — это беспокоиться за Сэма и скучать по Касу.

 

Скорее всего, это напрасно, но что еще он может предпринять? Разве можно было выразиться яснее? «Ты нужен мне», — сказал Дин. Он это сказал. Ему нужен Кас, и если для ангела это ничего не значит, у Дина нет права на него давить, и он не будет этого делать, если Кас не нуждается в них с Сэмом.

 

Если Касу не нужен Дин.

 

Ведь дело именно в этом, верно?

 

* * *

 

Кастиэль решает перебраться с одного побережья на другое. На это уходит несколько дней.

 

Когда он и Дин обмениваются сообщениями в следующий раз, Кастиэль находится в Аризоне, а рассказ Дина о погоде намекает, что тот сейчас где-то на Тихоокеанском северо-западе. Они с Сэмом должны отправиться к Кевину: «У него есть информация о том, что скрывается за дверью номер два». Скоро Сэму придется пройти еще одно испытание.

 

Закрыть врата Ада — это важно. Если Кастиэль найдет, где спрятать каменную плитку, которую он носит с собой, до того, как Сэм приступит к третьему испытанию, тогда от него будет больше пользы. Демоны станут преследовать Винчестеров с удвоенной силой, а Сэм вряд ли сможет защитить себя после того, как войдет в «дверь номер два».

 

Убрать Кроули — сейчас одна из первостепенных задач Кастиэля. У него было столько шансов прикончить ублюдка, но он ими не воспользовался. Кастиэль клянется, что в этот раз доведет дело до конца. Убийство Кроули и его свержение с престола приведет к хаосу, и тогда одолеть силы Ада, а затем закрыть Врата будет намного легче. Вероятно, после того, как Кастиэль поместит скрижаль в надежный тайник, первое, что он сделает, — найдет Кроули и начнет следить за ним в ожидании, пока не представится возможность убить его быстро и без особых усилий.

 

Кастиэль окидывает пустыню за окном поезда невидящим взглядом. На мгновение вопрос безопасности скрижали отходит на второй план. Он фокусируется на том, чтобы направить на короля Ада всю свою ярость и ненависть.

 

Разума Кастиэля касается едва слышная молитва. Это не случайность — молитва адресована Кастиэлю и никому другому. Наверняка Дин просто не может удержаться: «Пожалуйста, не допусти, чтобы мой брат страдал».

 

Сэм Винчестер спит на пассажирском сиденье. Ткань куртки над левым запястьем забрызгана кровью. Дышит он нездорово и тяжело.

 

Кастиэль не знает, как ему помочь.

 

Он накрывает свою поклажу ладонью. Скрижаль требует его внимания.

 

Кастиэль убирает руку. Смотрит на сумку.

 

Ну, кто контролирует его теперь?

 

* * *

 

— Я думал, мы договорились больше не врать и ничего не скрывать друг от друга, — говорит Сэм, глядя не на Дина, а на проносящийся за окном пейзаж.

 

Дин переводит взгляд с дороги на него и обратно. Сэм поставил на сиденье левую ногу, согнув ее в колене, — старый способ установить между ними барьер, — и он разговаривает с Дином, обращаясь к окну, словно там скрыты все ответы.

 

— Ты считаешь, что я веду себя подозрительно?

 

— Нет, Дин, ты проверяешь, не пришло ли тебе новое сообщение, так часто, что я подумываю спрятать твой телефон, чтобы ты перестал дергаться.

 

Ладно. Сэм прав. Переписываясь с Касом, Дин должен быть осторожен, чтобы никто не догадался, кто они такие. Но у него нет причин скрывать эту переписку от Сэма.

 

Ведя машину одной рукой, Дин достает из кармана телефон и машет им перед Сэмом. Поначалу тот этого не замечает, не ожидая, что Дин сдастся без лишнего шума. Но это час винчестерской честности, по крайней мере, на следующий месяц. Ничего не поделаешь.

 

Сэм убирает ногу с сиденья и забирает у Дина телефон.

 

— Номер с кодом региона 269.

 

— Да?

 

— Это Кас.

 

Сэм ничего не отвечает, а Дин занят тем, что пытается обогнать крупногабаритный трейлер. Некоторое время Сэм читает.

 

— А он еще туманнее написать не мог? — бормочет он.

 

— Серьезно, Кас сильно переоценивает этих идиотов. Полагаю, он единственный парень в гарнизоне, знающий, что такое СМС.

 

— Да уж, демоны гораздо сообразительнее, — соглашается Сэм. — Если кто-то и был способен чему-то научиться у Дика, так это они.

 

Он продолжает читать.

 

— Ты пробовал ему звонить?

 

— Да. Кас не берет трубку.

 

Сэм роняет телефон на колени и задумчиво смотрит на дорогу впереди.

 

— Он сказал, что не может тебе доверять.

 

— Нет, нет, Кас сказал, что его долг — защитить скрижаль. От Наоми. И от меня.

 

— От нас.

 

Дин пожимает плечами.

 

— Потому что мы используем ее, чтобы запечатать Небеса? Возможно? Ну, если скрижаль делает именно это.

 

— Понятия не имею.

 

— Дин, — произносит Сэм и на секунду замолкает. — Эта скрижаль может отправить Каса домой. Где, скорее всего, его будут пытать целую вечность. Или она отрежет нас от Рая. И Кас станет единственным ангелом, застрявшим на Земле. Или она убьет всех ангелов. Кто знает. Мы должны выяснить, что она делает.

 

— Сэм. Не то чтобы Кас давал мне кодовые слова, чтобы я спрашивал его об этом дерьме.

 

— Тогда задай ему прямой вопрос.

 

— Ага. И он никогда не напишет мне снова.

 

Следующие слова Сэм подбирает очень осторожно.

 

— Кас нужен нам здесь.

 

Дин выразительно на него смотрит: «Ты думаешь, я ему об этом не говорил?».

 

— Ну, прости за предположение, что до Каса это сообщение ты не донес полностью, — Сэм скрещивает руки на груди. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что твое нежелание делиться тем, что ты чувствуешь…

 

— Ух ты. Никаких разговоров на эту тему. Отдай телефон, — Дин протягивает за мобильником правую руку, не сводя глаз с дороги.

 

— Одно из двух: или Кас нам верит, или не верит, — чуть ли не по слогам произносит Сэм. — Мы так и будем ходить по кругу? Кас может быть с нами, Дин. Он семья, я знаю это. Но если он нам не доверяет, как нам верить ему в ответ?

 

— Выследи его. Ты предлагаешь, чтобы мы бросили то, чем занимаемся, когда не заняты закрытием адских врат, и попытались отобрать у Каса скрижаль? Потому что я считаю, что у нас и так дел до хрена и больше, а кроме того, Кас, где бы он ни был, отвлекает от нас половину демонов и всех ангелов.

 

Сэм качает головой.

 

— Нет. Я не предлагаю его выслеживать. Но Кас нужен нам тут.

 

— Почему? — Дин отпускает руль и всплескивает руками.

 

— Он нужен тебе.

 

Если бы Дин и хотел что-то на это ответить, то не сумел бы из-за образовавшегося в горле кома.

 

— Если честно, дело не только в скрижали. А в том, что в конце дня тебе просто необходимо знать, где Кас. Чувак, ты держишь его в поле зрения так же, как и меня. Ты видел себя без него?

 

— Видел.

 

— Виски в каждой чашке кофе. Бутылка пива в каждой руке.

 

— Я в курсе.

 

— А по-моему, нет. До тебя это доходит лишь тогда, когда вы с Касом оказываетесь по разные стороны баррикад.

 

— Сэм. Заткнись.

 

— Кас нуждается в тебе. Хорошо? Что ты на это скажешь? «С тобой все в порядке? Нет, ты нужен мне», — цитирует Сэм. — Чувак, он там один, пытается…

 

— Отдай мне чертов телефон, — ледяным тоном перебивает его Дин, уставившись на дорогу. В этот раз он не протягивает руку.

 

Сэм сглатывает. Трясет головой. Он может посмеяться над Дином. И разозлить его еще больше. Может переписать номер, позвонить Касу и наорать на маленького засранца за то, что из-за него Дин весь извелся. Сэм вслепую возвращает брату телефон. Прежде чем убрать его в карман, Дин бросает взгляд на экран.

 

А после проверяет телефон, пока они идут к закусочной. Проверяет его и во время ужина. Каждые четыре минуты. Каждые гребаные четыре минуты.

 

* * *

 

Сэм умнее его. В глубине души Дин это понимает. Но он не может заставить себя потребовать, чтобы Кас ему позвонил. Он и написать ему первым не в состоянии.

 

Утром, когда Дин просыпается, его ждут два сообщения.

 

«Ты не спишь?» и «Полагаю, ты спишь».

 

«Уже не сплю. А ты?» — Дин отвечает на последнюю эсэмэску и начинает рыться в сумке в поисках чистой одежды.

 

«Я практически никогда не сплю».

 

«Ну, с добрым утром, — думает Дин, — что у нас на завтрак?». Потому что какой во всем этом смысл, если они не делятся информацией?

 

«С твоим братом все в порядке?»

 

Дин хмурится.

 

«Сейчас да. Он спит. А в чем дело? Структура атомов нарушилась?»

 

«Не уверен, что Сэм способен повлиять на массу и ускорение подобным образом».

 

Ух ты. Математические шутки. Какого хрена.

 

«Мы собираемся поговорить о том, что происходит, или нет?» — допытывается Дин.

 

«О чем?» — тут же спрашивает Кас.

 

Дин вздыхает и садится обратно на кровать.

 

«О твоей миссии. Ты просто путешествуешь или что-то ищешь?»

 

Через минуту приходит ответ: «И то, и другое».

 

«Мы можем тебе помочь. У нас есть машина. Мы постоянно что-то находим», — текст выглядит неубедительно, но Дин все равно его отправляет.

 

«Я справлюсь».

 

«Ты не обязан, — немедленно отзывается Дин. И добавляет: — Тебе не обязательно справляться со всем этим в одиночку».

 

Он ждет несколько минут. А потом сдается и отправляется в душ, предположив, что Кас прервал разговор из-за его навязчивости.

 

Когда Дин выходит из ванной, Сэм сидит на кровати. По утрам, только проснувшись, он выглядит разбитым. Усталым. Дин хватает телефон, бумажник, ключи и предлагает купить завтрак. Сэм кивает и душераздирающе зевает.

 

Дин бросает вещи на пассажирское сиденье и заводит машину. Его внимание привлекает загоревшийся экран телефона. «Потому что мы семья», — написано в сообщении.

 

Дин моргает. Глубоко вздыхает. Да.

 

Он вцепляется в телефон и пишет: «ДА».

 

Молчание. Ответа нет, пока Дин едет в кафе, делает заказ, ждет, а затем возвращается в мотель. Ответа нет, пока он пьет кофе, ест буррито. Наливает себе еще кофе. Сэм наблюдает за тем, как он гипнотизирует телефон.

 

— Заткнись, — бурчит Дин, прежде чем Сэм успевает открыть рот.

 

Сэм смотрит на него с сочувствием, и он не хочет ничего слышать.

 

— Разве тебе не нужно освятить пару фляжек с водой, ленивая задница?

 

Сэм не протестует и поднимается, чтобы достать из багажника пустые бутылки и четки.

 

Когда он скрывается за дверью, Дин предпринимает еще одну, последнюю попытку:

 

«Ты прав. Мы семья. Мы можем это сделать. Ты нужен нам. Мы скучаем по тебе».

 

Он не сводит глаз с экрана, пока тот не гаснет. Переводит взгляд на бутылку с виски под подоконником, отсвечивающую янтарем. Соберись, Винчестер. Черт побери.

 

«Ты прав. Мы семья. Мы можем это сделать. Ты нужен нам. Я скучаю по тебе».

 

Дин нажимает на «отправить».

 

* * *

 

Из переписки с Дином Кастиэль извлекает основной человеческий урок: когда ты одинок, тебе хочется с кем-то поговорить, а потом, после разговора, ты опять становишься одиноким.

 

* * *

 

Проходит неделя, и Кастиэль скучает по Сэму и Дину, но ему нечего им сказать.

 

Он пишет Дину, что Техас везде, а тот сочувственно замечает: «Да, там сплошные ямы».

 

«Не то чтобы я в Техасе, но иногда мне кажется, что он повсюду».

 

«Если бы ты находился в Техасе, то в какой его части ты бы был?» — спрашивает Дин.

 

«Наверное, в Юте».

 

* * *

 

«Мой брат болен».

 

Дин сидит на полу около кровати, перечитывает эти слова и не может отправить сообщение. Периодически экран гаснет, и Дин трясет телефон, чтобы тот загорелся и безжалостный текст вновь возник перед глазами. «Мой брат умирает». Он думает о том, как на руках Сэма вздуваются и застывают черные вены.

 

И вспоминает из всех людей и существ не кого-нибудь, а Бальтазара. Уриэля. Самандриэля.

 

Кастиэль убил больше собственных братьев, чем он когда-либо признает вслух. Поэтому Дин чувствует, что не имеет права на скорбь. Но экран телефона светится так ярко в темноте, царящей в комнате, и глаза все равно наполнены слезами, и ему больно. Каждый раз, когда Сэм проходит через эти мучения, Дин страдает вместе с ним. Убил Кастиэль столько же братьев, сколько раз умирал его Сэмми?

 

Дрожащий палец соскальзывает с клавиши, и сообщение уносится прочь.

 

Дин позволяет себе единственный всхлип. Затем проводит рукой по лицу. Дышит, пока не перестает икать. Но не плачет, нет.

 

Экран вспыхивает, и его свет кажется спокойным и дружелюбным, или что-то вроде того. Кас ответил.

 

«Расскажи мне».

 

У Дина вырывается громкий вздох, и на секунду он прислоняется лбом к коленям. А после старательно перечисляет все симптомы болезни Сэма, какие помнит. Некоторые из них не видны невооруженным глазом и не поддаются описанию.

 

Пауза затягивается. Конечно, размышляет Дин, это потому, что Кас ничем не может помочь Сэму. Он даже не может возложить на него руки и попробовать вылечить его, черт возьми. Сэм очень болен.

 

Вместо одного текста приходит целая их вереница, выстраиваясь в виртуальную стену. Дин пролистывает их, торопливо читает. Босые ступни скользят по полу, и он чуть не падает, вскакивая на ноги и бросаясь в библиотеку.

 

СМС продолжают появляться, пока он проводит пальцами по корешкам стоящих на полках книг. Дин берет пару самых важных и старается поспеть за входящими сообщениями. Записывает названия некоторых защитных символов и ингредиентов. Несколько слов на енохианском Кас вынужденно присылает ему в фонетической транскрипции, не в состоянии передать их другим способом, чтобы утром Сэм их расшифровал.

 

Также Дин получает несколько защитных заклинаний и символов. Их рисуют на коже, чтобы стать сильнее. Названия трав и вещей, которые можно носить как амулет, чтобы очистить кровь и замедлить процесс (они не произносят слово «угасание»). Молитвы, обращенные к Деве Марии и святым, чтобы ангелы не слышали их напрямую.

 

«Что насчет тебя?» — интересуется Дин, надеясь, что он не раскрыл убежище Каса своими молитвами на протяжении последних недель, пока тот был в бегах.

 

Но… «Я всегда тебя слышу», — уверяет его Кас.

 

На рассвете Дин раскапывает ожерелье, восстанавливающее силы, в одной из коробок, куда Хранители знаний складывали артефакты. Снимок этого ожерелья он обнаружил в книге, что ему посоветовал Кас, и тут же принялся рыться в куче барахла, зная, что уже видел это украшение раньше.

 

Дин подносит тонкую цепочку к свету и рассматривает маленький египетский сигил с восторгом, недоверием и огромным облегчением, потому что эта вещь поможет сохранить Сэму жизнь. «Люблю тебя, сукин ты сын».

 

Последнее сообщение от Каса пришло час назад. И Дин слишком устал, чтобы разбираться, кому адресована его невольная мысль, Сэму или Касу.

 

* * *

 

В один из дней Кас пишет: «Где ты? Ты мне нужен».

 

Дин едва не отправляет ему точные координаты, но потом останавливает себя. Кас скрывается от всех существ во Вселенной. И они приложили много усилий, чтобы защитить друг друга, когда переписываются. А еще Кас прячется от него. От него и Сэма.

 

«Ты придешь, если я тебе скажу?» — спрашивает Дин.

 

Кас долго молчит.

 

«Нет».

 

Дин медлит, но все же отвечает: «Я скажу тебе, если ты действительно желаешь это знать».

 

Все, о чем он может думать, — что Кас находится всего в нескольких милях от него, за поворотом, в ожидании, когда загорится зеленый свет на светофоре, на расстоянии вдоха, а Дин, проезжая через город, так об этом и не узнает.

 

«Ты не должен мне говорить».

 

И секунду спустя: «Все нормально».

 

— Я не хочу, чтобы было так, — сообщает Дин пустому номеру в мотеле (и умалчивает о том, что он чертов эгоист).

 

Целый час он напивается и пялится на телефон, а затем пишет: «Что, если ты нужн мн прямо сейчс? Ты прдешь?»

 

«Прежде ты в этом не нуждался».

 

«Чушь». — Неправильный ответ, Кас.

 

Той ночью Дин просто вырубается. Алкоголь в его крови усваивается быстрее, вероятно, из-за того, что он бродит по номеру туда-сюда, протирая дыру в полу, пока не возвращается Сэм.

 

Когда Дин просыпается, на его телефоне один пропущенный звонок и ни одного голосового сообщения. Он пытается перезвонить, но эти попытки ни к чему не приводят: номер отключен и не обслуживается (а он старается, как же он старается дозвониться). Это не похоже на первый раз, когда, получив сообщение от Каса, Дин пробовал ему позвонить. В этот раз не слышно даже гудков. Дин посылает СМС. Ответа нет.

 

Он продолжает набирать старый, знакомый и безымянный номер, приходит в ярость и чуть не швыряет телефон на пол, а затем осторожно кладет его на прикроватный столик. Принимает душ. Злится (так злится, что готов заплакать от злости).

 

* * *

 

Два дня. Ни одного сообщения. Желудок Дина болезненно сжимается. На ночь он застрял в мотеле и практически несет на себе Сэма в ванную и обратно, когда осознает, что ему хочется ненадолго поддаться печали, и это бесит его еще сильнее.

 

А потом сообщения наконец появляются. Приходят как ни в чем не бывало. Дин моргает. Единственный источник освещения в комнате — экран телефона, и в его неярком синем свете побелка на потолке напоминает горелый попкорн. Дин знает, что его разбудил не звонок или какой-то иной звук. И гадает, спал ли он на самом деле.

 

«У меня новый телефон», — говорится в сообщении с еще одного незнакомого номера.

 

«Кто ты?» — едва не спрашивает Дин. Но вместо этого печатает: «Кто это?». Такой вопрос звучит естественнее, если ты пишешь кому-то, кто, вероятно, тебе незнаком.

 

Ответ он получает после минутной паузы.

 

«Я звонил. Я был тебе нужен».

 

Дин выдыхает с облегчением, не осознавая, что грудную клетку сдавило от напряжения, потому что на некоторое время он забыл, как дышать. Встав с постели, он смотрит на Сэмми. Тот, как обычно, крепко спит. Теперь он всегда спит. Просто находиться в сознании для него сейчас утомительно. А второе испытание, еще один шаг к закрытию Адских врат, оставило на душе Сэма новые шрамы.

 

«Я могу позвонить тебе», — предлагает Дин.

 

«Лучше не надо», — предостерегает Кас.

 

У Дина есть что сказать: множество вещей, неприятных, не предназначенных для телефонного разговора; вещей, которых Кас не заслужил. Но ему все равно хочется их озвучить.

 

Дин закрывает за собой дверь ванной. Комнату освещает тусклый свет луны из окошка над туалетом.

 

«Когда все это закончится?» — спрашивает он.

 

В этот раз ответ занимает пять минут. Дин не знает, что скажет Кас. Им обоим неизвестно, когда эта битва подойдет к концу.

 

«Я могу тебе перезвонить», — написано в коротком сообщении.

 

«Пожалуйста», — Дин скрючивается в пустой ванной, сжимает телефон в руках и ждет. Не отводя взгляда от экрана, он держит палец над зеленой кнопкой, что вот-вот должна загореться. Думает о том, как звучит мелодия входящего звонка, и у него кружится голова.

 

Но телефон молчит.

 

Дин касается экрана. Сигнал ловится отлично, виброзвонок работает. Ничего не изменилось. Он пишет: «Тебе дать номер?». Пожалуй, номер телефона с предоплаченной сим-картой или номер телефона в мотеле. Нет. Это слишком рискованно. Дин может найти заправку со старым таксофоном. Он может найти кучу других вариантов. Ради этого звонка он встал бы на крышу своей машины в чистом поле.

 

Наверное, Кас считает, что это плохая идея. Скорее всего, он не позвонит — это опасно. У них ничего не получится. Или, что хуже, сгорбившись, думает Дин, в тот момент, когда он набрал номер Каса, его выследили, вышибли телефон из руки, и теперь Кас сражается за свою жизнь, пока Дин сидит в углу, вцепившись в мобильник.

 

Он решает встать — ведь как только он сделает это, Кас позвонит.

 

Кас позвонит, когда Дин наденет ботинки, он и шнурки завязать не успеет.

 

Потом Дин выйдет из комнаты. Сядет в машину и поедет. Он не знает, что будет искать. Возможно, таксофон или поле, и перекресток, чтобы убить какую-нибудь тварь. Он не знает. Но, едва он усядется на водительское место, Кас обязательно позвонит.

 

Кас позвонит.  


Дин тяжело опускается на кровать. Смотрит на экран, так и не завязав шнурки. Он и понятия не имеет, что делает.

 

Телефон оживает. Дин, убедившись, что Сэм по-прежнему спит, хватает ключи и бесшумно выходит из комнаты.

 

Он не представляет, как сказать «Привет».

 

— Кто это?

 

— Я не хотел бы называть свое имя, — отвечает Кас.

 

Слава яйцам. Дин закрывает ладонью лицо и садится рядом с передним колесом «Импалы».

 

— Как ты, — выдыхает он, борясь с желанием умолять: «Скажи, что с тобой все в порядке, пожалуйста, скажи, что этот звонок не стоит тебе свободы».

 

— Я… — Кас пытается понять, что он чувствует. — Оказывается, мне очень нужно было услышать твой голос, — с изумлением признается он.

 

У Дина не находится слов для ответа, и он неуклюже прислоняется к «Импале».

 

— Тебя ведь никто не подслушивает?

 

— Нет. Я никого и ничего не вижу. Все нормально. Мне пришлось купить новый телефон, только и всего.

 

— Только и всего, — тихо повторяет Дин, вспоминая свою панику на грани помешательства два утра назад. — Мог бы меня предупредить, — почти стонет он.

 

— Прости.

 

Дина достали извинения Кастиэля.

 

— Нет. Ты прав. Иногда надо менять телефоны. Не по расписанию, — он думает о безопасной и уютной паранойе Фрэнка.

 

— Я просто хочу вернуться домой.

 

Эти слова Каса удивляют Дина по нескольким причинам. От того, как разбито прозвучал голос ангела, сжимается сердце. Дин тоже хотел бы оказаться сейчас в своей комнате, но потом его, как волной, накрывает осознанием: под «домом» Кас подразумевает его, Дина.

 

Дин надолго замолкает, чтобы не сказать все то, что так и просится на язык. Он довольствуется тем, что произносит:

 

— Да, ты можешь. В любое время, — в горле встает ком, но он продолжает: — Мне бы этого хотелось. Но… Будет ли это правильно? Ведь проблема со скрижалью пока не решена, так?

 

Кас еще не нашел тайник для скрижали и не умер, защищая ее, так что это значит «нет».

 

Он не говорит «нет», только вздыхает.

 

— Это ничего, — Дин чуть не называет Каса по имени. — Ты… ну, мы… — Он не видит способа передать информацию, не предназначенную для посторонних глаз и ушей, так, чтобы преследователи о ней не узнали. Упоминать имена, города и то, насколько они продвинулись вперед, нельзя. Несколько недель они избегали этих тем, позволяя себе лишь тонкие намеки, и слышать голос Каса — это уже свобода.

 

Что не является правдой. Они должны быть осторожны.

 

Вот же дерьмо. В этом случае о чем вообще им можно разговаривать? О погоде?

 

До Дина доносится едва слышный всхлип.

 

— Нет, нет, старик. К черту все, забудь, что я сказал, — он смотрит вверх, на звезды, практически поглощенные ярким светом неоновых вывесок, и к нему возвращается привычное безрассудство. — Кас, возвращайся домой.

 

Раздается щелчок, и наступает тишина.

 

* * *

 

Эта мысль приходит к нему ночью, когда Кас сидит в кафе при заправке. Он задумывается о том, что случилось бы, если бы он попробовал воспользоваться скрижалью.

 

Вместо того чтобы ее прятать.

 

Скорее всего, угрожающий жар, исходящий от сумки у его бедра, ему чудится. Но воображать то, чего нет, ангелам несвойственно.

 

Утром Кастиэль ждет, пока откроется «Бургер Кинг», а потом идет к магазинчику с сувенирами. Неподалеку от него зевают уставшие туристы. Один ребенок стоит с несчастным видом. Его кожа покраснела, и очевидно, что ему больно. Солнечный ожог. Кастиэль мог бы незаметно приблизиться, чтобы исцелить мальчика, но подобное чудо, несомненно, привлекло бы к себе внимание, да и отец ребенка уже с подозрением косится на его плащ. Скорее всего, во Флориде жарко, а Кастиэль слишком тепло одет.

 

Когда магазин открывается, туристы покупают гель с алоэ, а Кастиэль — новый телефон с тарифом «оплата по факту» (Ну, покупает — это не совсем точное определение: продавщица упаковывает телефон в пакет, не взяв с него ни цента и смотря куда-то сквозь него).

 

В глубинах старого болота сохранилась постройка времен войны с семинолами, и Кастиэль планирует спрятать скрижаль именно там. Но чем ближе он к этому месту, тем дальше от него желает быть скрижаль. С другими местами, которые выбирал Кастиэль, происходило то же самое. Лишь дважды подтвердилось, что о храме или безопасном месте знали демоны, но скрижаль все равно отказывалась от убежища и требовала, чтобы ее возили с собой.

 

Сколько еще Кастиэлю придется подчиняться ее требованиям? («Когда это закончится? — спросил Дин. — Что, если ты будешь мне нужен?».)

 

Новый телефон Кастиэль включает в автобусе. Вводит номер Дина, но понятия не имеет, что ему написать. Для начала ему хочется извиниться за молчание, но тогда он будет вынужден признать, что ему не нужно так осторожничать. И возникнет вопрос, почему он избегает Винчестеров.

 

Кастиэль не знает. Наверное, теперь эта тактика перестала быть верной.

 

Он открывает сумку и разглядывает скрижаль. Она как-то связана с ним, но значение написанных на ней слов, как и прежде, от него скрыто.

 

Возможно, руки пророка не причинят скрижали вреда. Возможно, пророк скажет, что с ней делать дальше.

 

Хотя Кевин обязательно сообщит Винчестерам о его приезде.

 

Кастиэль застегивает сумку и, впервые с тех пор, как он начал носить ее с собой, ставит ее на соседнее сиденье и убирает руки, чтобы не коснуться ненароком.

 

Влияние скрижали не ослабевает. Вероятно, он избран, так же, как и Кевин, и эту связь не разорвать. Кевин наверняка знает, как Кас должен поступить (он позвонит Сэму, и тот приедет с Дином).

 

Кевин подскажет ему, что делать.

 

* * *

 

Скрижаль уводит Кастиэля прочь от желанного направления. Он побывал в убежище Гарта с Дином, и там же он нашел Кевина, но сейчас…

 

Он не может туда поехать.

 

Кастиэль зол и растерян.

 

Влияние скрижали — это еще одна форма чертового контроля над разумом. Как будто раньше его недостаточно контролировали.

 

Он бродит туда-сюда, шепотом ругаясь на древнешумерском диалекте. А затем повышает голос, чтобы ощутить яд этих ругательств на языке.

 

Кастиэль слышит треск раций, чувствует, как две высокие фигуры в черном вырастают за спиной, и вспоминает, что находится посреди улицы. И чтобы его не арестовали, лучше успокоиться, отойти от автобусной остановки и найти свободную лавочку.

 

Он останавливается перед зоомагазином с огромным окном. Разумеется, большинство взглядов притягивают щенки. Но в клетке неподалеку от них сидит большой красно-зеленый попугай-ара с остроконечными крыльями и очень длинным, аккуратным тонким хвостом. Некоторое время Кастиэль наблюдает за ним.

 

Ара с довольным видом чистит лапы, после поворачивает голову к крылу, отклоняет ее назад, тянет за одно длинное перо, пропускает его через клюв, выгибая дугой, а затем отпускает. И повторяет процесс со вторым пером, а потом с третьим и так далее.

 

В магазине не видно других больших попугаев. Кастиэль замечает зябликов, неподвижно замерших в клетке в углу магазина. Несколько длиннохвостых и волнистых попугайчиков. Ара здесь один, и он спокойно чистит перья, игнорируя играющих внизу щенков и беспокоящих их детей.

 

Попугай бросает на Кастиэля короткий взгляд. Подходит ближе по жердочке, касается темным клювом основания одного из прутьев клетки. Не двигаясь, задирает клюв так высоко, как может. А после отворачивается и идет к миске с водой.

 

Наслаждаясь компанией попугая, Кастиэль почти забыл, что тот был в клетке.

 

Покинув зоомагазин, он направляется к станции. Покупает билет на поезд и входит внутрь.

 

Вагон переполнен, и толпа окружает Кастиэля плотным кольцом. Он достает телефон и, прижав локти к телу, печатает: «Я должен был тебя убить».

 

И долго ждет ответа.

 

«Чертв упрт».

 

Кастиэль явно выбрал неудачное время для своего сообщения. Не следовало начинать тяжелый разговор, не уточнив заранее, чем занят Дин. Возможно, в данный момент он сражается за свою жизнь.

 

Полчаса спустя Кастиэль получает еще один текст: «*Упырь. Я вернулся. За что ты убиваешь меня сегодня?».

 

«Не сегодня. Я хотел сказать, что тогда, в склепе, это было моим заданием».

 

Кастиэль ждет.

 

«Нас довольно сильно потрепало. Поговорим об этом в другой раз, дружище».

 

Кастиэль хмурится. «Дай мне знать, когда мы сможем это сделать».

 

«Сейчас мы в дороге. Это займет много времени».

 

Кас готов поспорить, что Дин с радостью ухватился за возможность замять болезненную для него тему.

 

* * *

 

«Ты здесь?»

 

За следующие восемь часов Кастиэль отправляет это сообщение четыре раза. Он опять где-то в Техасе, будь проклят этот штат.

 

«Дин в душе», — приходит неожиданный ответ. Очевидно, что это пишет Сэм.

 

«Как ты?» — интересуется Кас.

 

«Он скоро выйдет. Я ему передам, что ты про него спрашивал».

 

«Ты. Ты. Как ты», — лихорадочно печатает Кас. Он не разговаривал с Сэмом несколько месяцев.

 

«Я вымотан. С тобой все в порядке? Помощь нужна?»

 

«Все нормально. Тебе становится хуже?»

 

«Не сразу. Постепенно. Душ выключился. Я скажу ему, что ты ждешь сообщения от него».

 

Кастиэль верит, что Сэм передал его слова Дину. Также он уверен, что, несмотря на вмешательство младшего брата, Дин всеми силами намерен избежать разговора.

 

* * *

 

После полуночи Дин официально сдается и принимает тот факт, что заснуть снова ему не удастся. Телефон вновь мерцает в темноте, но едва различимо — он лежит на столе экраном вниз.

 

Блядь.

 

Дин берет телефон и с головой накрывается простыней, чтобы Сэма не разбудил свет.

 

Последнее сообщение пришло от Гарта. Какой-то бессвязный вздор про охоту. А перед этим — любопытный разговор Сэма с Касом и мольбы Каса отозваться.

 

Твою ж мать.

 

«Так что тебе приказали убить всех, чтобы добраться до кирпича», — пишет он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало легкомысленно и беззаботно.

 

«Нет. Только тебя».

 

Это не имеетсмысла,думает Дин. Скрижаль никогда не принадлежала ему или Сэму. Кас должен был забрать ее и вернуться на Небеса с докладом. Как его миссией могло оказаться убийство одного Винчестера?

 

«Кирпич не был моим. Ты мог нас опередить».

 

«Дело не в этом. Я пытаюсь сказать, что она тренировала меня. Чтобы я тебя убил».

 

Дин гипнотизирует взглядом эти слова, пока не гаснет экран.

 

А потом он выпутывается из простыни. Влезает в джинсы и идет к двери. Возвращается сначала за карточкой-ключом, а затем за телефоном. Застывает на пороге, когда до него доходит, насколько все серьезно.

 

Какого хрена.

 

Дин выходит на улицу, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь номера, и внезапно осознает, что на нем нет рубашки и что он беззащитен перед окружающим миром, потому что при себе у него ничего нет, кроме ключа от комнаты в мотеле и дурацкого телефона.

 

Он набирает номер Кастиэля.

 

— Какого хрена, — бормочет он в трубку, слушая гудки, — какого хрена…

 

Практически сразу включается переадресация вызова на голосовую почту. Дин нажимает на «отбой» и пишет: «Возьми чертову трубку!».

 

«Не могу».

 

«Почему?» — Дин размышляет о том, что входило в уроки по его предполагаемому убийству, и его начинает потрясывать от ужаса.

 

«Я в общественном месте».

 

Дин переключается на заглавные буквы: «СЕЙЧАС НОЧЬ. ОТВЕТЬ НА ЗВОНОК». Отправляет текст и опять набирает номер Кастиэля.

 

Тот отвечает после третьего гудка:

 

— Это плохая идея.

 

— Что ты имел в виду? — Дин делает глубокий вдох. — Что ты имел в виду, говоря о моей смерти? В-взлом печати? — произносит он, заикаясь. — Или что? Ты не можешь сказать такое и ничего мне не объяснить!

 

— Она… — Кас на секунду замолкает, — она меня тренировала. Учила, как тебя выследить и убить. Именно тебя.

 

— Меня? Как? Типа, выследи д-е-м-о-н-а и представь, что это д-и-н?

 

— Это даже не намек, — жалуется Кас.

 

— Мы РАЗБЕРЕМСЯ с этим. Что ты имел в виду?

 

— Было создано несколько сценариев, в которых я выслеживал тебя, твою копию, и убивал ее. Меня заставляли делать это до тех пор, пока я не выполнил это задание без малейшего колебания.

 

Дин его не перебивает.

 

— После этого мои тренировки закончились. Она сказала, что я излечился. И уже был способен выполнить это задание в реальном мире. И тогда меня послали допросить… Ну, ты присутствовал при всем, что произошло потом.

 

— Да, — выдыхает Дин. — И я хорошо помню ту часть, где ты меня не убил.

 

Кас молчит.

 

— Сколько попыток? — спрашивает Дин. — Сколько попыток это заняло?

 

Кас не отвечает.

 

— Сколько попыток? — вновь спрашивает Дин. — Они заставили мои копии сопротивляться? — с трудом выдавливает он, подозревая самое худшее.

 

— Нет, — голос Каса звучит хрипло, словно издалека. — У тебя не было шансов на выживание.

 

Это не утешает. Совсем.

 

— Сколько попы…

 

— Тысячи, — говорит Кас и едва слышно повторяет: — Тысячи.

 

Дин обнимает себя одной рукой и смотрит на неосвещенное шоссе.

 

— Полагаю, убийства твоих братьев и сестер было для них недостаточно, да? — бормочет он с горечью.

 

— Причина не в этом, — печально возражает Кас. — Все дело в тебе. Я не мог этого сделать. А потом смог.

 

— Наверное, ты не желаешь этого слышать, но я убью ее, клянусь.

 

— Это сделал я. Я ударил тебя. Я ударил тебя и чуть не убил, — с ужасом шепчет Кас.

 

— Это был не ты, а она. Тебе промыли мозги.

 

— Я избил тебя, — шипит Кас разбито.

 

— Это был не ты, ясно? А запущенная ими программа. Ты — моя семья, и ты сам никогда бы так не поступил.

 

— Я сделал это, — настаивает Кас. — Я делал это, пока у меня не начало получаться.

 

— Раньше. На «тренировках». Но когда это было важно, ты остановился. Когда это действительно имело значение.

 

— Я чуть тебя не убил…

 

— Ты это исправил.

 

— Ты думал, что я тебя прикончу. Я видел. Ты умолял меня остановиться.

 

— А ты меня исцелил. Все нормально. Ничего не случилось! — в отчаянии Дин взмахивает свободной рукой. — Ты прощен, дружище. Все, что ты делал после промывки мозгов, не считается. Это правило номер один!

 

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, — говорит Кас и замолкает.

 

Рука Дина падает. К счастью, ему самому удается устоять на ногах.

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой, — говорит он. — Ты нужен мне здесь.

 

— Я должен все исправить, — упорствует Кас. — В меру своих сил.

 

— Блядь, исправить что, Кас? Пожалуйста.

 

Щелчок и короткие гудки.

 

— Ну и пошел к черту, ты, параноик-ублюдок! — кричит Дин. В этот раз он все-таки швыряет телефон на землю.

 

* * *

 

Большую часть поездки на автобусе дальнего следования Кастиэль воображает себя на заднем сиденье машины Винчестеров. К этому времени он успел посидеть на каждом сиденье в междугородних автобусах, и гудение мотора под ними ничуть не похоже на звук, который издает двигатель «Импалы». Но есть одно место, где, если закрыть глаза, это гудение звучит почти правильно.

 

Мужчина, зашедший в автобус в Вашингтоне, заплакал, когда они пересекали границу с Калифорнией. Он всхлипывал еле слышно, но Кастиэль это заметил. Мужчина сжимал в ладони маленькую фотографию. Буквально через секунду он убрал ее обратно в карман, и Касу стал виден только его затылок, когда тот уставился в окно.

 

Если Кастиэль спросит Дина, где тот сейчас находится, он может отправиться туда и быть с ним рядом.

 

Не существует других мест на этой планете, где он хотел бы быть больше. Не существует таких миссий, которые он хотел бы выполнять в одиночестве, без поддержки Дина и Сэма.

 

Если Кастиэль спросит Дина, где тот сейчас находится, и отправится туда, за ним, возможно, последует ангел и выследит их местонахождение. Какой-нибудь демон почувствует внезапный всплеск энергии. Сэм и Дин могут пострадать, потому что Кастиэль пришел к ним.

 

Если он вновь увидит своих братьев или сестер, они заточат его где-нибудь на Небесах и будут держать в заключении, пока он опять не начнет думать, как положено ангелу. Конечно, при условии, что они не хотят причинить ему вред. Некоторые братья и сестры желают ему смерти.

 

Вероятно, Кастиэль ее заслуживает.

 

Дин не считает, что он заслуживает смерти. Сэм за него беспокоился. «Мой младший братишка хочет знать, когда ты снова нас навестишь», — первое, что написал ему Дин, когда обзавелся новым телефоном. Это очевидный тактический ход, и он работает так же хорошо, как и все остальное.

 

У Кастиэля есть одна семья, требующая, чтобы он был тем, кем не является: мертвецом или марионеткой.

 

У него есть другая семья, которой он нужен. Просто так.

 

В этот момент Кастиэль вспоминает слова Наоми: «Выбирай — мы или они». Кастиэль ясно понимает, что не желает выбирать что-то одно. До сих пор никто из тех, кто заставлял его делать выбор, потом не испытывал к нему дружеских чувств.

 

Но Винчестеры примут его, если он придет. Останется.

 

Все, что от Кастиэля требуют его братья и сестры, — чтобы он раскаялся, умолял их всех о прощении и согласился с тем или иным великим замыслом Небес, смирился со своей ролью.

 

Все, о чем просит его Дин, — чтобы Кастиэль вернулся и доверился ему.

 

Если он приведет к Винчестерам ангелов или демонов, они устроят сражение. Возможно, их ранят в бою или они понесут потери.

 

Кастиэль включает телефон.

 

* * *

 

Дин ведет машину, когда его мобильный вибрирует. Один раз, что означает — ему прислали сообщение. Дин начинает рыться в кармане.

 

Сэм прислоняется щекой к окну.

 

— Эсэмэска,— объясняет Дин.

 

— Никакой переписки за рулем, — Сэм звучит, как чертова реклама ПДД.

 

— Спасибо.

 

Судя по цифрам, у Каса новый номер.

 

— Черт. Тогда прочитай мне сообщение.

 

Сэм забирает у Дина телефон.

 

— Ладно, ладно, — бормочет он и со вздохом снимает блокировку с экрана. — Там написано… э-э-э. «Я не знаю, что делать, мне нужна помощь», — с неверием в голосе читает он.

 

— Вот же дерьмо.

 

— Ага. Надо остановиться, Дин.

 

— Я пытаюсь, — Дин сигналит, перестраивается на соседнюю полосу, ему бибикают в ответ. Припарковавшись на обочине, он отбирает у Сэма телефон и торопливо набирает: «Что случилось?».

 

Проходит минута. Дин выключает двигатель, и они слушают, как гудит остывающий мотор. Мимо на большой скорости проносятся грузовики.

 

— Ну, давай же, — рычит Дин.

 

Дзинь.

 

«Что мне делать?»

 

— Господи, Кас, — вырывается у Дина, и он печатает: «ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ??».

 

«Нет», — в этот раз ответ приходит быстрее. А затем: «Ты можешь сражаться?».

 

— Какого черта это значит — «могу ли я сражаться?». Разумеется, мы можем сражаться.

 

— Дин?

 

Дин пишет ответ: «Да. Где? Когда?».

 

«Даже если за мной придет целый гарнизон? А следом явятся все остальные?»

 

Дин бросает взгляд на брата, сгорбившегося на пассажирском сиденье.

 

— Дин, — повторяет тот.

 

— Нам нужно найти место, где Кас сможет приземлиться. Которое легко защитить в случае, если за ним придут.

 

— Сейчас? Скрижаль все еще у него? — спрашивает Сэм. По его виду ясно, что колесики завертелись, и он уже перебирает варианты.

 

Дин хмурится.

 

«Сейчас или у нас есть немного времени? Ты принесешь… — он на секунду задумывается и продолжает: — ты захватишь все свои ВЕЩИ?».

 

«У нас есть время, если оно необходимо», — отвечает Кас.

 

«Сообщи мне, когда вы будете готовы».

 

«Скажи мне, когда я смогу вернуться домой».

 

— Дин, — настойчиво окликает его Сэм.

 

— Да, да. Нам надо найти место, Сэмми.

 

— Конечно. Мы его отыщем. Установим защиту…

 

— Никаких сигилов, изгоняющих ангелов, — Дин наконец отрывается от невероятных, невозможных слов на экране. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы Каса тоже куда-то унесло.

 

Сэм моргает.

 

— Хорошо. Сколько у нас времени?

 

— Нисколько. Не очень много. Нет, я хочу, чтобы мы занялись этим немедленно. Давай найдем подходящий участок. Я съеду с дороги на следующем выезде. Ты покатаешься вокруг, поищешь место. Высади меня в городе, я куплю еще краски…

 

— Эй, как только Кас появится, мы воспользуемся ведьмиными мешочками. Может быть, они спрячут нас от ангелов.

 

— Да, — Дин переводит взгляд с дороги на телефон.

 

Сэм выпрямляется на сиденье.

 

— Самое большее — пара часов, Дин. И Кас снова будет с нами.

 

— Ага. Если он не решит, что это слишком опасно. Или что он все еще нам не доверяет.

 

— Но Кас же попросил.

 

Он уже просил, думает Дин. И все время приходил к выводу, что не может. Кто сказал, что в этот чертов раз все будет иначе?

 

Он заводит машину.

 

* * *

 

У старого дома, принадлежавшего какому-то фермеру, уцелела лишь часть крыши. Сэм считает, что при необходимости они смогут отступить внутрь. Он рисует в местах, которых не видно с дороги, все известные ему защитные символы, а на дальней стене изображает сигил, изгоняющий ангелов. Если те придут, он попросит Каса переместить Дина к «Импале», и они уедут, а Сэм побежит к сигилу. В такой ситуации это будет их единственный шанс уберечь Каса. Но для этого потребуется, чтобы Дин согласился уехать и оставить Сэма одного на несколько минут, поверив, что он справится самостоятельно. Что маловероятно.

 

Так что Сэм сжимает в ладонях два ведьминых мешочка. Один из них уже лежит в кармане Дина, а третий он бросит в карман плаща Каса, как только тот приземлится. По крайней мере, таков план.

 

Сейчас они стоят на широкой полосе асфальта перед домом фермера. На земле вокруг них красной краской нарисована дьявольская ловушка, целиком занимающая пустой перекресток. Если за Касом последуют демоны, по всей вероятности, они попадутся в эту ловушку. Пока Сэм заканчивал рисовать линии, Дин около двадцати раз доставал и убирал телефон.

 

— Дин. Ты готов?

 

Дин молчит, скорее мрачно, чем не желая отвлекаться на разговоры. Похоже, он нервничает. Он передает Сэму нож, убивающий демонов, и отсылает сообщение. Они решили, что точных координат места, простого ряда цифр, окажется достаточно, чтобы на время сбить с толку всех, кто за ними следит. А Кас поймет, что они имели в виду. Наверное.

 

Вместо того чтобы появиться, Кас пишет: «Сейчас?».

 

— Черт побери, — Дин закатывает глаза и отвечает: «ДА, СЕЙЧАС».

 

Воздух покрывается рябью, и в центре дьявольской ловушки возникает Кастиэль.

 

— Кас, — зовет Сэм и кидает ему третий ведьмин мешочек.

 

Кастиэль ловит его без труда.

 

— Спасибо, Сэм. Здравствуй, Дин.

 

— Привет. За тобой кто-то шел?

 

Кас осторожно смотрит налево, а потом направо. Полминуты он явно прислушивается к чему-то, а затем открывает свою сумку и кидает туда маленький кожаный ведьмин мешочек.

 

— Они рядом. Ищут нас, но для них мы невидимы.

 

— Отлично, — говорит Сэм. — Давайте и дальше опережать их на несколько шагов.

 

* * *

 

Дин смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, и это ничем не отличается от того, как он вел себя с телефоном. Его он проверял каждые четыре минуты, а теперь его взгляд постоянно возвращается к зеркалу, чтобы убедиться, что Кас все еще сидит сзади. За исключением этого, Дин сосредотачивается на дороге. На том, чтобы ехать как можно быстрее.

 

— Так куда мы едем, дружище? — спрашивает Сэм, оглядываясь через плечо. — В каком направлении?

 

Губы Каса сжимаются в тонкую линию.

 

— К Кевину Трэну. Сам я не сумел приблизиться к нему.

 

— В смысле? — удивляется Дин, вновь посмотрев в зеркало.

 

Кас сглатывает и снимает с плеча ремень сумки. Передает ее вперед, и Сэм с любопытством принимает сумку у него из рук.

 

— Скрижаль не согласилась ни с одним моим планом. Я не в силах догадаться, куда ее надо отвезти и как спрятать. Мне нужна помощь. Я не могу бродить с ней вечно, — Кастиэль указывает на сумку. — Не открывай ее, Сэм.

 

— Почему? Что произойдет?

 

— Я не знаю. Просто… не мог бы ты немного подержать ее у себя? Всего несколько миль. Пожалуйста.

 

— Да, да, конечно, — Сэм обматывает ремень вокруг сумки и кладет ее себе под ноги.

 

— Что, к скрижали прилагались странные инструкции? — интересуется Дин. — И ты их не понимаешь?

 

Кастиэль отрицательно качает головой:

 

— Я не могу ни прочитать, ни расшифровать то, что на ней написано, так же, как и с первой скрижалью. Но в эту встроено, — он ищет подходящее слово, — что-то вроде благословения. Или заклятия. В некотором роде данная скрижаль обладает самосознанием. Мои попытки спрятать ее не нашли у нее отклика. Она протестовала против того, — Кас показывает на них, — чтобы я присоединился к вам. Но я… — он замолкает.

 

Сэм вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

 

— …растерян. Не знаю, что с ней делать. Или почему. Мне нужна помощь.

 

— Ты обратился по адресу, — торопится заверить его Дин и опять смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.

 

— Она даже не позволила тебе встретиться с Кевином? — спрашивает Сэм.

 

Кас кивает. Он не знает, как по-другому описать это чувство неправильности, слабый огонь, грозящий разгореться и обжечь. На самом деле у скрижали отсутствует самосознание, но в инструкциях содержится определенное направление. И он не в состоянии его распознать.

 

— А ты вообще в курсе, что делает эта скрижаль? Она похожа на ту, что закрывает Ад?

 

— Я не уверен, Сэм. Я не могу ее прочитать. Она не должна попасть в чьи-либо руки, — Кас пожимает плечами. — Ее надо защищать, только и всего.

 

— Ну, это не помогает. Она хочет, чтобы ты бегал туда-сюда по всей стране, или что? — возмущается Дин.

 

— Я не знаю. Возможно, Кевин узнает. Мне просто нужно, чтобы меня не завернули на полпути.

 

Дин кивает.

 

— Ладно. Это мы можем обеспечить.

 

— А ты уверен, что скрижаль… э-э-э… может быть, она не желает находиться рядом с Кевином, потому что там присутствует некая угроза? — Сэм переводит взгляд с Каса на Дина и обратно. — Полагаю, нам не стоит действовать вслепую и нестись туда сломя голову со второй скрижалью.

 

Дин щелкает пальцами.

 

— Эй, вероятно, две скрижали не могут находиться в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Что, если в этом случае включается сигнализация вселенского масштаба?

 

Несколько минут они молча обдумывают сказанное.

 

— Где был Гарт, когда ты последний раз с ним связывался? — спрашивает Сэм у брата.

 

— Думаю, недалеко от Кевина. Мы можем попросить его, чтобы он повернул назад.

 

Сэм вытаскивает свой телефон:

 

— Гарт проверит, есть ли в том районе демоны. Или еще кто-нибудь. И на день увезет скрижаль Кевина. Не исключено, что в соседний штат. Так парень немного передохнет, пока мы туда едем, а две скрижали не окажутся в одном месте одновременно.

 

— А как же перевод скрижали?— перебивает Кастиэль.

 

— Поверь мне, — произносит Дин, — Кевину необходимо сделать перерыв. Все в порядке. Мы приедем, спросим у него, о чем говорится в твоей скрижали в общих чертах и где ее можно спрятать на время, а потом он вернется к расшифровке третьего трека на первом диске.

 

Разговор с Гартом у Сэма выходит долгий и запутанный, но тем не менее ему удается донести до него свою точку зрения, и Гарт отправляется обратно к Кевину, чтобы забрать первую скрижаль. Он уверен, что в окрестностях не наблюдается ничего сверхъестественного, но обещает проверить еще раз.

 

Бесконечные пейзажи за окном за эти месяцы стали привычным зрелищем, и, устав от них, Кастиэль прислоняется к двери. Он не сводит глаз с зеркала заднего вида, и каждый раз, когда Дин смотрит в него, их взгляды встречаются. Через некоторое время Дин даже улыбается ему. И подмигивает. После он глядит в зеркало не так часто, а Сэм бросает на них один взгляд и улыбается.

 

* * *

 

Гарту нужно время, чтобы выехать за пределы штата, а они все еще довольно далеко от места назначения, так что Дин и Сэм решают остановиться на ночь в мотеле. Сколько бы Сэм ни спал, он не в состоянии вести машину в качестве единственного бодрствующего водителя. Им просто придется продолжить путь рано утром.

 

Дин платит за два номера. Брать одну комнату с двумя кроватями для троих мужчин — это было бы странно. Парень за стойкой администратора посмотрел на них с подозрением, стоило им подъехать (Детка выглядит немного угрожающе: она слишком громкая, большая и черная. «Импала» требует, чтобы ее уважали). И, наверное, думает Дин, Кас привык быть сам по себе. Но когда он отдает Касу ключ, тот берет его с совершенно растерянным видом. Пожимает плечами, убирает ключ в карман и идет за Дином и Сэмом в их номер.

 

Кас забрал свою сумку со скрижалью и теперь помогает братьям затащить их вещи внутрь. В основном он отбирает сумки у Сэма, и тому почти нечего нести. Естественно, он это замечает, но Сэму нравится, когда ангел о нем заботится, поэтому он лишь благодарит Каса со слабой улыбкой.

 

Сэм перебирает прикрепленную к брелоку стопку скидочных карт и купонов.

 

— По дороге я видел кафе «Сладкие помидоры», — с надеждой заявляет он.

 

— Боже, нет. Я ни за что не вернусь к этой кормушке с салатами, чтобы ты два часа щипал травку. Это ужасное место. В последний раз я заполучил там пищевое отравление, потому что детишки облапали грязными пальцами все суповые ложки. Это отвратительно, Сэм.

 

— Там пятьдесят видов салатов, Кас, пять видов супа и пасты и бар с замороженными йогуртами. Это восхитительное место.

 

— Зачем ты пытаешься заманить его туда? Кас же не ест! Бар с замороженными йогуртами. С йогуртами! Ты, чертов любитель фруктов!

 

— О, фруктовый бар там тоже есть, — вспоминает Сэм.

 

— Это не просто «нет», я имею в виду, «ни за какие коврижки», — всплескивает руками Дин. — Мы купим тебе салат в заведении, соблюдающем основные санитарные нормы, где не требуются защитные экраны.

 

Сэм изображает трогательные «щенячьи глаза».

 

— Я сказал — нет! Буфеты — рассадники бактерий.

 

Сэм хмурится, но смиряется с тем, что в указанное кафе они не пойдут.

 

— Дайте мне несколько минут и решите, куда мы идем. Никаких бургеров, Дин. Ты для меня их испортил, — он заходит в ванную и захлопывает за собой дверь.

 

— Как можно испортить бургеры? — спрашивает Кас у Дина. — Насколько я помню, они весьма приятны на вкус.

 

Дин смеется.

 

— А, он просто избаловался. Дома я готовлю для нас, и так как у меня это отлично получается, другая еда его уже не устраивает, — с гордостью объясняет он, ставит свою сумку на кровать и машет рукой, чтобы Кас шел за ним на улицу, ждать Сэма.

 

— Дома? — переспрашивает Кас. — Это та база, о которой ты упоминал? — он следует за Дином к машине.

 

— Да. Она реально крутая. Тебе понравится, — неожиданно Дин замолкает и прислоняется к водительской двери. Последний раз, когда они стояли друг перед другом, Кас улетел прочь, потому что не мог никому доверять. Они находились в склепе, и руки Каса были в крови Дина.

 

— Из твоих сообщений у меня сложилось впечатление, что эта база в Канзасе, — нарушает тишину Кас.

 

— Да, — подтверждает Дин. И не знает, что еще сказать.

 

Кас перекидывает ремень сумки через грудь и убирает руки в карманы плаща.

 

— Тебе необязательно ее видеть, — произносит Дин. — Если ты не собираешься остаться. Если ты должен увезти скрижаль куда-то далеко. Ты не обязан ехать с нами.

 

Кастиэль склоняет голову набок.

 

— Это глупо. Наша база — что-то типа секретного бункера с книгами. Кучей книг. Сэм в полном восторге. И у нас есть собственные комнаты, — Дин не добавляет, что для Каса тоже приготовлена комната, если он приедет в бункер вместе с ними.

 

— И ты был в своей комнате, когда молился мне, — уточняет Кас, словно вспоминая мысленный образ этой комнаты и ясно представляя, где именно Дин ожидал его появления.

 

У Дина пересыхает во рту. Он кивает.

 

Кастиэль ждет, пока Дин заговорит, но тот молчит.

 

— Дин…

 

Сэм выходит из номера, накидывая куртку. Дин смотрит на него, затем на Каса, и открывает заднюю дверь, чтобы Кас забрался в машину.

 

— Поедем куда-нибудь, где подают жареного цыпленка, — настаивает Дин.

 

У Сэма вырывается ругательство:

 

— Серьезно?!

 

* * *

 

За последние несколько месяцев Кас понял всю важность кофе. Ты можешь сидеть где угодно, заказывать кофе, и никто не будет таращиться на тебя так, будто ты вот-вот устроишь потасовку, или глядеть со злостью из-за того, что ты только занимаешь место. В закусочной Кас ставит перед собой чашку, пока Винчестеры едят. Сэм заинтригован и интересуется, когда Кас успел полюбить кофе, а потом понимает, что он скорее для вида. Кофе Каса выпивает Дин, и ангелу впервые в жизни приходится заказывать вторую порцию.

 

Сэм спрашивает, где Кас побывал и что повидал на своем пути через всю страну. Дин желает знать, с какими проблемами он столкнулся. Когда Кас рассказывает им, каким образом расплачивается за автобусные билеты, Дин отправляет его к стойке со счетом, который таинственным образом, под влиянием скрижали, уже занесен в компьютер как оплаченный. Кас возвращается к столу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Дин, тем не менее, оставил приличные чаевые.

 

— Классный трюк, Кас. Я одолжу твою сумку ненадолго?

 

Кастиэль снимает ее с плеча и протягивает Дину. Тот идет к стойке и заказывает порцию пирога на вынос.

 

— Ага, — закатывает глаза Сэм. — Это называется «не злоупотреблять привилегиями».

 

Но женщина за стойкой не глядит сквозь Дина с отсутствующей улыбкой, как она делала с Касом, и берет с него деньги за пирог. Дин отдает Касу сумку, когда они выходят на улицу.

 

— В любом случае, попробовать стоило.

 

* * *

 

Кода они подъезжают к стоянке перед мотелем, Дин будит Сэма. Поездка заняла от силы десять минут, но уже стемнело и Сэм бодрствовал несколько часов без отдыха — неудивительно, что теперьон практически валится с ног.

 

— Всем хорошим секвойям пора в постель, — говорит Дин, указывая на волосы Сэма, которые стоят дыбом там, где тот прижимался к окну. Сэм не перестает зевать, пытаясь хоть как-то их пригладить.

 

Дин передает Касу пенопластовый контейнер с пирогом и отпирает дверь.

 

Сэм, спотыкаясь, бредет к своей кровати, на ходу сбрасывая куртку, рубашку и ботинки.

 

— Мне завести будильник? — бормочет он.

 

— Не-а, я сам заведу его, Сэмми. Спи, — Дин едва заканчивает фразу, и Сэм отключается, как только его голова касается подушки.

 

— И часто на него находит подобное… оцепенение? — спрашивает Кас, подходя ко второй кровати.

 

— Ну, если он проводит на ногах больше пяти часов, дело швах. Если лишить его дневного сна, после шести часов он, по сути, бесполезен. Так что он не сильно изменился, — неубедительно шутит Дин и улыбается Касу коротко и вяло.

 

Они оба пристально смотрят на Сэма. Кажется, что от беспокойства Дина вот-вот стошнит.

 

Кастиэль кладет пирог на кровать Дина, бросает рядом сумку со скрижалью. Сэму не хватило сил даже на то, чтобы залезть под покрывало. Кас не думает, что Сэму понравится, если он поднимет его, поэтому он накидывает на Сэма край покрывала и разглаживает ткань. Прикладывает два пальца к его голове и отправляет в более глубокий сон.

 

Все в теле Сэма, начиная с клеток, бунтует. Его мышцы слабеют, его кости протестуют. Что-то внутри него меняется, и Кастиэль не знает, как помочь ему справиться с этим. Возможно, его тело должно быть принесено в жертву, чтобы завершить испытания, или влияние Ада проявляется на более физическом уровне, чем обычно. Кас не в состоянии отделить хорошее от плохого во внутренних органах Сэма. Но он может сделать так, чтобы сон приносил ему отдых и возвращал часть сил. Был чем-то вроде целебной медитации.

 

Когда Кастиэль убирает руку и открывает глаза, Дин сидит рядом с ним у кровати Сэма, очень-очень близко.

 

— По-моему, ты сказал, что вылечить его не в твоей власти, — шепчет он.

 

Кастиэль качает головой.

 

— Я сделаю все, что смогу. Символы, что ты нашел и рисуешь на его руках, а также ожерелье — они немного помогают. Все, что в моих силах, — Кастиэль замолкает и подбирает слова, — это попытаться заставить его клетки отдыхать и восстанавливаться.

 

Дин молча кивает и опускает взгляд на Сэма.

 

Наконец он тихо произносит:

 

— Эти покрывало такое желтое. Ты сделал его похожим на огромное тако.

 

Кастиэль старается изобразить отвращение и непонимание одновременно, и какое бы выражение лица у него ни получилось в итоге, Дин фыркает от смеха.

 

— Пошли, Кас, — он встает, хватает контейнер с пирогом и сумку. — Бери свой кирпич.

 

Они покидают номер и идут к следующей двери.

 

— Где твой ключ?

 

Кастиэль выуживает из кармана старомодный ключ на брелоке со спасательным кругом.

 

— Это номер в мотеле, — объясняет Дин так, словно разговаривает с ребенком. — Люди там спят, а не сидят всю ночь, пялясь на знакомых парней, пока они стараются заснуть.

 

Они заходят в пустую комнату.

 

— Я не нуждаюсь в сне, Дин.

 

— Тогда посмотри телевизор. Но ты не будешь сидеть в нашем номере, «присматривая» за нами, потому что это жутко. Я серьезно, — этот номер одноместный, с одной широкой кроватью. Кастиэль позволяет двери захлопнуться у него за спиной, а Дин устраивается на краю кровати и открывает контейнер с пирогом. — И так как ты не собираешься спать, я съем пирог в твоей постели.

 

— Будь моим гостем.

 

— Непременно. Все равно за номер заплатил я. Садись, Кас.

 

Кастиэль кладет скрижаль рядом с подушками и садится на другой край кровати. Дин отрывает пакет с пластиковой вилкой, прилагающийся к пирогу, поворачивается к Касу и предлагает ему контейнер:

 

— Не хочешь попробовать?

 

— Нет. Спасибо.

 

Дин начинает есть.

 

— Ты же не думаешь, что я попытаюсь украсть у тебя скрижаль и воспользоваться ею, верно? — говорит он, продолжая жевать. — Но если серьезно, что она, по-твоему, делает? Запечатывает небеса?

 

Кастиэль задумывается. Ему приходит в голову, что скрижаль нужно было спрятать не только для того, чтобы обеспечить безопасность всем оставшимся ангелам, но и для того, чтобы защитить его самого.

 

— Я правда не знаю, Дин.

 

— Ну, если она действительно запечатывает Небеса, — Дин смотрит на пирог, фокусируя все внимание на том, чтобы нацепить на вилку идеальный кусок, — ты тоже застрянешь наверху? — он не поднимает глаз. — Как ты считаешь, тебе придется туда вернуться?

 

— Я не знаю.

 

Дин прожевывает откушенное, а затем повторяет:

 

— Ты не знаешь.

 

— Я и предположить не могу, что произойдет в итоге.

 

Дин съедает еще пирога. Кастиэль наблюдает.

 

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы произошло? — после паузы спрашивает Дин, размазывая по контейнеру остатки взбитых сливок и коржа.

 

— Я не знаю.

 

Дин доедает все до последней крошки.

 

— И этого ты тоже не знаешь, — произносит он.

 

— Нет, Дин, — признается Кастиэль.

 

Дин глядит на него оценивающе, швыряет вилку в контейнер, закрывает его и с первой попытки попадает им в мусорное ведро.

 

— Ты не знаешь, где хочешь застрять — здесь или там, — говорит он.

 

Кастиэль щурится.

 

— Нет.

 

— Нет — ты не имеешь понятия, или нет — у тебя есть собственное мнение по этому вопросу? — зло требует ответа Дин.

 

— Нет, — повторяет Кастиэль, — я не хочу нигде застревать.

 

Дин пожимает плечами, словно это его не удивляет.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя была возможность свободно странствовать по Вселенной где угодно и когда угодно. И шанс вернуться к этим жестоким ублюдкам, если ты решишь, что их цель более благородна, — заключает он.

 

Кастиэль качает головой.

 

— Я сомневаюсь, что мое возвращение на Небеса обойдется без строгого наказания за то, что я опять их ослушался.

 

— Из-за скрижали.

 

— Из-за тебя, — поправляет его Кастиэль. — Если бы я уничтожил тебя, шанс вновь завоевать расположение моих братьев был бы выше.

 

Дин выглядит так, будто зря ел пирог, и тот грозится вернуться обратно.

 

— Мне жаль, Кас, — извиняется он, слегка запинаясь.

 

— Я не уверен, что мне жаль, — возражает Кастиэль. — Судя по всему, их ультиматум подразумевает, что одна моя семья должна умереть, чтобы другая меня приняла.

 

— Это не наши условия, Кас.

 

— Я знаю, — заверяет его Кастиэль, но Дин по-прежнему избегает его взгляда.

 

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы обе твои семьи остались в живых, — он обводит рукой мотель вокруг них, уродливого цвета постельное белье, скрижаль, соседний номер, себя. — Ты не заслужил подобного дерьма, Кас.

 

Это чудо, что и сейчас, хотя с Дином случается много ужасных вещей, он желает тем, кто причинил ему вред, полной и счастливой жизни. Той жизни, которой он сам не получил. Кастиэль никогда не восстанет против него снова. Никто не заслуживает этого меньше.

 

Он смотрит на изголовье кровати, на сумку со скрижалью.

 

— Неважно, что произойдет с этими скрижалями. Я хочу, чтобы в результате вы все обрели покой. В вашу жизнь достаточно вмешивались. Хватит.

 

Дин долго молчит, прежде чем встать на ноги.

 

— Я приду рано утром. В шесть, самое позднее в шесть тридцать, в зависимости от того, насколько трудно будет разбудить Сэма. Мы поедем к Кевину.

 

Кастиэль кивает и наблюдает, как Дин идет к двери.

 

На пороге тот останавливается.

 

— Кас?

 

Кастиэль кивает.

 

— Не будет никакого покоя, если они заберут тебя наверх, — удивительно: теперь Дин глядит ему в глаза. — Если ты не хочешь быть с нами, я пойму. С нами опасно связываться. Если это будет твой выбор, то это одно. Но если ты хочешь остаться с нами, — Дин моргает и трясет головой, — ты не можешь все время исчезать, если действительно желаешь стать частью нашей семьи. Кас, ты нам очень нужен, и мы больше не в состоянии смотреть, как ты уходишь.

 

Кастиэль встает.

 

— Я тебе верю, — говорит он.

 

Невероятно. Дин на самом деле стоит здесь, спорит и не стремится быстрее закончить разговор. Не убегает, хотя, наверное, должен это сделать.

 

Ему необходимо все прояснить. Разве того, что Кас нужен им, недостаточно? И им следует предложить ему нечто большее?

 

— Ты нужен нам, — повторяет Дин.

 

— Я нужен тебе, — соглашается Кастиэль.

 

— Я хочу тебя, — Дин поднимает взгляд к потолку и облизывает губы. — Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Не потому, что ты — инструмент, который мы можем использовать против любого врага. Кас, даже если бы ты лишился всех сил, я бы не перестал желать, чтобы ты был рядом. Нам лучше держаться вместе. Тогда мы со всем справимся.

 

Кас снова кивает.

 

— Я сказал тебе, что ты мне нужен, — шепчет Дин. — Но ты все равно ушел.

 

Он продолжает стоять посредине комнаты, замерев на полпути между дверью и неизвестностью.

 

Кастиэль медленно подходит к нему, чтобы его вторжение в личное пространство Дина не стало неожиданностью.

 

— Я не знал, что ты нужен мне так же сильно, Дин. Я искал по всей стране, и это все, что я нашел, — он прерывается и что-то высматривает в печальном взгляде Дина. — Ты веришь, что я завтра буду здесь? В шесть часов?

 

— Да.

 

Кас улыбается.

 

— Веришь, что я приду в твой дом?

 

— Да.

 

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты мне доверял. Хотелось бы быть твоей семьей. Ты сказал, что мы со всем справимся, и сегодня ты был готов помочь мне, когда я в этом нуждался. Я тебе верю.

 

Кастиэль дотрагивается до щеки Дина. Той, которой он не касался во время их последнего разговора в склепе. Дин застывает, на мгновение перестав дышать.

 

— Я больше не хочу уходить. Можно мне остаться? С тобой?

 

Дин кивает, уткнувшись в его ладонь.

 

Кас запускает пальцы в волосы Дина, притягивает его голову ближе к себе. Прижимается щекой к его макушке.

 

— Тебе надо отдохнуть. Увидимся утром.

 

Дин поднимает руки и вцепляется в плащ Кастиэля. Тянет его на себя, обнимает и стоит так минуту, пока Кастиэль не выпутывается из его объятий и не подталкивает его в сторону двери.

 

* * *

 

Наступает рассвет; тени нарезают свет на полосы, ложатся на шторы. Кастиэль не уверен, когда впервые почувствовал присутствие демонов, но сейчас он ощущает не только запах серы в воздухе, но и вкус. Он снимает плащ, перекидывает ремень сумки со скрижалью через грудь и вновь надевает его. Перекладывает ведьмин мешочек Сэма в карман брюк и вытаскивает клинок.

 

Кастиэль перемещается на улицу и встает позади двух незваных гостей, которые ведут обратный отсчет, собираясь выбить двери его номера. Три, два, один…

 

Когда он появляется позади них, один демон оборачивается. Кастиэль вонзает клинок ей в спину. Он кладет руку на лицо другого демона и пытается поставить его на колени, но тот хватает его за запястье и швыряет в дверь. Демон кричит, шипит, и они мутузят друг друга, а потом Кастиэлю удается прижать его к асфальту двумя руками, и он выжигает демонскую сущность.

 

Кастиэль оглядывается, нюхает воздух. Он не видит ни свидетелей-людей, ни следов других демонов.

 

Он подтаскивает друг к другу тела, когда из своего номера выбегает Дин с пистолетом наготове.

 

— Кас! — рявкает он.

 

— Их было двое. Я скоро вернусь, — Кастиэль улетает, чтобы бросить тела где-нибудь за пределами мотеля, а затем приземляется рядом с Дином. Тот вздрагивает, поднимает и опускает пистолет.

 

— Полагаю, нас обнаружили, — говорит он.

 

— Я не чувствую чьего-либо присутствия поблизости, но нам надо уходить. Немедленно.

 

— Когда эти двое не явятся с докладом… — произносит Дин.

 

— …Остальные придут, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело,— заканчивает Кастиэль.

 

— Ты взял все свои вещи? — спрашивает Дин.

 

Кастиэль кивает.

 

— Буди Сэма. Я заберу ваши сумки.

 

* * *

 

Они едут без остановок, в том числе и для того, чтобы позавтракать, и Дин рад, что Сэм достаточно бодр, чтобы ныть по этому поводу.

 

— Мы купим кучу еды на обед и привезем немного Кевину, Сэмми.

 

Ага. Сэм в курсе, что им лучше не останавливаться, но они даже не выпили кофе.

 

— Интересно, они гнались за нами или за Касом? — размышляет он вслух.

 

— Это не имеет никакого значения, — говорит Дин. — Кас больше никуда не пойдет в одиночку. С этим покончено. Кроме того, мы узнаем, что делать со скрижалью, меньше чем через час. Разворачиваться и бежать в противоположном направлении будет глупо.

 

— Кстати, о бегстве, — с любопытством спрашивает Сэм, — чего скрижаль хочет от тебя в данный конкретный момент, Кас? Она пытается сделать так, чтобы ты повернул назад?

 

Кастиэль не задумывался об этом со вчерашнего дня.

 

— Нет, — растерянно отвечает он. С тех пор, как он очутился на заднем сиденье «Импалы», скрижаль не диктовала направление. Или она просто его потеряла.

 

— И в чем тут дело? Я думал, она из себя вся такая требовательная, — удивляется Дин.

 

— Я не уверен. Возможно, убрать из штата другую скрижаль на самом деле было необходимо.

 

— Гарт обставил Сэма, — напевает Дин.

 

Сэм стонет.

 

* * *

 

Гарт оставил Кевину продукты, поэтому их покупки кажутся лишними, но рано или поздно они ему пригодятся. Также они привезли Кевину сэндвич с мясом, несколькими видами сыра, ветчиной и соусом, и, к счастью, парень все-таки успел немного поспать.

 

Дин позволяет Кастиэлю передать Кевину скрижаль, когда тот расправляется с половиной сэндвича. Он тут же начинает моргать и что-то записывать. Сэм отходит к стене с заметками Кевина, касающимися третьего испытания, чтобы попробовать систематизировать их и составить полную картину происходящего.

 

Дин и Кас наблюдают за ними около трех минут, а затем Дин не выдерживает «всей этой зауми», и они выходят на пристань.

 

Река здесь течет медленно, и лодок вокруг не так уж и много. Кастиэль не хочет отходить слишком далеко от ангельской скрижали, поэтому они прислоняются к стене и некоторое время смотрят на воду.

 

— Что ты собираешься делать дальше? — интересуется Дин, скрещивая руки на груди. — Куда повезешь скрижаль?

 

— Это зависит от того, что в ней написано. Кроме того, я никуда ее не повезу. Мы повезем.

 

Дин ничего не говорит.

 

— Ты сказал, что я могу остаться, — напоминает ему Кастиэль.

 

— Да, я знаю, — подтверждает Дин. — Мы снова будем командой.

 

Кастиэль поворачивается к нему.

 

— Мы семья.

 

— Да, да. Именно это я и имею в виду.

 

Некоторое время они молчат, и Дин притворяется, что Кастиэль не сверлит дыру в его голове своим взглядом.

 

Наконец он восклицает:

 

— Почему по телефону это было легче?

 

— Тебе не нравится, когда я на тебя пялюсь, — объясняет Кастиэль.

 

— Ага.

 

— Моя семья, Дин, та, что на Небесах, она не скучает по мне. Они хотят, чтобы я умер или выполнял какие-то конкретные приказы. Я люблю их и скучаю по ним больше, чем они когда-либо полюбят меня снова. И… я тут подумал. Что тебе я тоже нужен мертвым или исполняющим твои приказы.

 

— Кас! — с обидой и возмущением выплевывает Дин.

 

— Тогда почему? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Почему я тебе нужен?

 

— У нас отлично получается работать вместе.

 

— Очень часто мы не работаем вместе.

 

— Но у нас все получается лучше, когда мы держимся рядом.

 

— И на каком неоспоримом доказательстве основано это утверждение, Дин?

 

— Ну, я не знаю, — с чувством взмахивает руками Дин, — как насчет того, что окружающий пейзаж ни капли не похож на Апокалипсис, Кас?

 

— Его остановили ты и Сэм. Под конец я был бесполезен. И вмешался только после того, как все закончилось. И в итоге пошел по дороге, ведущей во тьму. Той дороге, которую ты не одобрял в принципе.

 

— У тебя имелись причины так поступить.

 

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я стал частью твоей семьи именно потому, что у меня полно благих намерений.

 

— Нет, — запинаясь, бормочет Дин. — Ты…

 

— Я тебе нужен.

 

— Да! — почти кричит Дин.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Кастиэль. — И я не твой брат. Я люблю тебя. Я хочу быть твоей семьей. Мы можем быть семьей, Дин? Или нам нужно найти для нас новое определение прямо сейчас?

 

Дин теряет дар речи. А потом слишком долго молчит.

 

Кастиэль опускает голову и пытается обойти Дина, чтобы вернуться обратно в трюм.

 

Дин позволяет ему пройти, а затем разворачивается, хватает его за руку и выволакивает наружу. Смотрит на него в попытке найти необходимые слова, но ничего не приходит на ум. С каждой секундой лицо Кастиэля становится все более замкнутым и равнодушным.

 

Дин тащит его за собой на берег, а после — через всю стоянку к машине. По крайней мере, у «Импалы» он вновь обретает способность думать, когда касается ее прочного и выносливого металла. Дин кладет руки на капот, слегка опирается на него и поворачивается к Касу.

 

— Да, я… Ты — мой лучший друг. И я люблю тебя. И, дружище, я до смерти скучал по тебе. И я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой со мной. С нами. Со мной, — Дин трясет головой. — А что касается этого дерьма со скрижалями… Кас, мы во всем разберемся, — Дин вздыхает и расправляет плечи. — Я не представляю, что еще сказать. Романтичные штучки у меня плохо выходят. Я сижу здесь, изливаю тебе свою душу, признаюсь в своей голубой любви, и это тоже хреново. Просто… Кас… Я не знаю, что с этим делать.

 

— Но ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, — уточняет Кастиэль.

 

— Всегда.

 

Кастиэль кивает — сильно, решительно.

 

— Ладно.

 

Дин надтреснуто смеется.

 

— Хорошо.

 

Кастиэль уже стоит настолько близко к нему, что прижать его сильнее к двери «Импалы» кажется невозможным, но когда Кас берет его лицо в ладони, Дин все равно невольно вздрагивает.

 

— Прости, — шепчет Кас.

 

— Все в порядке. Правда, — тихо отвечает Дин и накрывает пальцы Каса своими.

 

— Ты жив, — не может не сказать Кас. — Все эти тысячи раз, когда я… когда я убивал тебя.

 

Дин кивает, ощущая совместную тяжесть их рук на своих щеках.

 

— Но ты не сделал этого, когда это было по-настоящему важно. Я здесь.

 

— Мне так жаль, Дин.

 

— Заткнись.

 

Кастиэль целует его в губы, легко и практически невесомо.

 

А затем Дин притискивает его к себе и крепко обнимает.

 

— Ты на самом деле собираешься вернуться домой со мной? — спрашивает Дин, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо.

 

— В этот раз да. Безусловно, — произносит Кастиэль, зная, что Дин вспоминает последние мгновения, что они провели в Чистилище вместе. Теперь он помнит их ясно и четко. — Я обещаю, что буду с тобой, — шепчет Кастиэль Дину на ухо.

 

* * *

 

Это символ дает отсылку на список вещей, о которых Кевину ничего не известно. Сэм клянется, что где-то видел его прежде, но знания, полученные им из собственных исследований, путаются и превращаются в мешанину в его разуме. Его снова охватывает усталость. Он проводит рукой по лицу и прикусывает губу. Втроем — он, Дин и Кас — они должны суметь вспомнить, где он видел этот символ.

 

Сэм идет к двери. Она открыта, чтобы впустить свежий воздух, но Кастиэля и Дина нигде не видно. Сэм глядит в окно, откуда открывается вид на стоянку, ищет взглядом «Импалу» и…

 

Кас, прижав Дина к себе, медленно гладит его по волосам. Спиной Дин упирается в машину, а их ноги переплетены — Кас-Дин-Кас-Дин, и Дин сжимает Каса в объятиях так, как будто…

 

Как будто он его любит.

 

И если это означает, что Кас останется, то Сэм в восторге. Но если это значит, что у Дина появится еще что-то, ради чего стоит жить, что-то, ради чего не надо ничем жертвовать и ради чего он откажется от самоубийственных погонь… Если эта любовь сохранит ему жизнь и заставит его перестать мечтать о смерти… Если у Дина будет его семья, его лучший друг и тот, кого он любит…

 

…тогда Сэм не только в восторге и рад вздохнуть с облегчением, но и чертовски счастлив.

 

Он прислоняется головой к подоконнику и улыбается. Бросает еще один взгляд на сцену за окном: Дин и Кас повернулись друг к другу, и видна только темноволосая макушка Каса.

 

Сэм направляется обратно в трюм и замирает на первой ступеньке. Он молится Касу, просит, чтобы тот хранил его брата. И спускается вниз.

 

 


End file.
